¿Miedo a la obscuridad?
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Es Halloween en Palm Woods y todos estan en una fiesta festejando el dia ¿Pasara algo inesperado?


Hola a todos :D

Hoy les traigo un fic para su noche de brujas. NO es de miedo o algo parecido, sigue siendo romance pero esta situado en esta fecha. Irónicamente y como dato curioso que me causo algo de gracia es mi fic numero 13 (Qué irónico ¿No?)

Just Kogan lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta, lamento haberte hecho esperarte mucho, pero por fin termine y gracias por estar conmigo (Computacionalmente XD) cuando lo escribia.

Pues sin mas que decirles les dejo este One-shot que hasta ahora a sido el más largo de todos.

* * *

_**¿Miedo a la obscuridad?**_

* * *

Era la noche de brujas. Todos en Palm Woods estaban muy felices por todo el lugar en una gran fiesta que celebraba el gran acontecimiento. Cerca de la piscina muy felices y riendo estaban un grupo de amigos, disfrutando de la fiesta y de sus jóvenes vidas.

-¡Esta fiesta esta genial!- decía Carlos que estaba disfrazado de hombre lobo, estaba de pie junto con los otros chicos de BTR y rodeaban una silla de playa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí Carlitos!- dijo James que estaba disfrazado de un príncipe al lado de Carlos.

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo Logan que venia como un doctor, cosa que no se le había hecho difícil y que estaba enfrente de Carlos.

-Deben de ser después de las 12:00 de la noche, aunque puede que sea más temprano… o mas tarde- dijo Kendall que vestía como un jugador de Hockey, tampoco se había esforzado mucho en su disfraz y lógicamente estaba al lado del doctor pálido.

-Es algo tarde ¿No creen?- dijo Camille que estaba sentada junto con Jo en la silla que rodeaban los chicos, ambas venían vestidas como brujas.

-Solo un poco, aun así estamos en nuestra casa- señalo Jo para que los chicos no se preocuparan por la hora y siguieran disfrutando de la buena música, de la noche tan hermosa y de ese momento de amistad que difícilmente regresaría cuando fueran mayores.

-Tienes razón… Esa canción la amo ¡Vamos a bailar!- dijo Carlos al escuchar que iniciaba la canción "Die Young" de Ke$ha.

Las chicas se pusieron de pie y empezaron a caminar seguidas de los chicos para la pista de baile que les quedaba enfrente, rodearon la piscina y se pusieron al centro de la pista donde todos los pudieran ver. Empezó el coro de la canción y los seis chicos empezaron a bailar como si fueran a morir jóvenes, disfrutando de ese bello momento sin necesidad de separarse en parejas para poder disfrutar del baile. Al bailar también se enviaban miradas y sonrisas y uno que otro comentario gracioso acerca de algún disfraz o de la forma en que los demás los miraban con envidia al ver como bailaban de una manera excepcional. La música estaba a todo volumen y múltiples luces de colores salían de un lado para otro haciendo que la fiesta de noche de brujas en lugar de dar miedo fuera de lo mas divertida, algo irónico si lo piensan en realidad.

Pero de pronto y sin explicación alguna se apagó todas las luces y la música en un instante muy rápido. Los que estaban bailando se detuvieron en seco y muchos otros comenzaban a gritar y a pedir que regresaran las luces.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Kendall algo enojado por tener que dejar de bailar y porque no podía ver nada ni a nadie.

-¿Es una broma verdad? ¡Enciendan las luces!- dijo Logan también enojado y alzando al voz un poco para que su voz se pudiera oír mas lejos.

-No es ninguna broma, un fusible eléctrico esta en mal estado, lo que causo que todo se apagara. Mañana comprare un nuevo fusible y lo instalare de nuevo y volveremos a tener luz como siempre y ahora… ¡Salgan de aquí!- dijo Bitters gritando en al terminar de dar su largo anuncio.

Se pudieron escuchar múltiples gritos y aullidos de hombres y mujeres decepcionados por que la fiesta había terminado, pero poco a poco la gente se fue yendo como pudo para sus habitaciones intentando no chocar con las demás personas o con algún mueble lo cual era casi imposible, pero no tenían de otra.

-¿Nos tenemos que ir ya?- dijo Carlos como un niño berrinchudo que no se quiere ir a dormir

-Es lo mejor Carlitos- dijo Kendall en tono autoritario.

-Pero si con mucho esfuerzo logramos ver algo aquí afuera con la luz de la luna ¿Crees que veremos algo ahí adentro?- dijo Logan con su tono pesimista pero muy cierto.

-Logan tienes razón, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Esperar a que amanezca?- dijo Camille algo sarcástica en la ultima pregunta.

-Lo mejor será que nos dividamos en parejas para poder llegar a nuestras habitaciones- dijo Jo

-Suena bien, yo voy con Carlos ambos compartimos habitación y nos será mas fácil llegar a nuestro departamento- dijo James para luego acercarse al moreno y tomarlo del brazo.

Carlos se puso muy rígido y empezó a temblar.

-Carlitos, soy yo no tengas miedo- dijo James algo extrañado por como había actuado el moreno.

-¡James! ¡No me vuelvas a asustar de esta manera! ¡Casi me da un infarto!- dijo Carlos un poco molesto pero sin dejar de temblar. James abrazo al más pequeño para que dejara de temblar, pero no funciono.

-Yo iré con Camille, vamos casi para el mismo piso, aunque nos separemos en casi al final no importara por estar acompañadas la mayor parte del tiempo- dijo Jo acercándose y tomando le la mano a Camille y empezando a caminar con la otra chica.

-Adiós chicos- dijeron las brujas para empezar a caminar por el ya desierto lobby de Palm Woods

-Nos vemos, brujitas- dijo Logan riéndose por su comentario, pero sin recibir respuesta de alguna chica.

-Logan, tu vendrás conmigo quieras o no, vamos a la misma habitación y no queda nadie mas para que te pueda acompañar- dijo Kendall tomando la mano del pálido haciendo que el pequeño Logie se sonrojara pero que no se notara nada por la falta de luz.

-Sera mejor que nos dirijamos para nuestro departamento de una vez, ya no queda nadie y esto empieza a hacerse muy tétrico- dijo James con la voz algo temblorosa pero intentando sonar valiente ante sus amigos.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo empezaron a caminar para poder entrar de nuevo en el hotel que se encontraba totalmente obscuro y totalmente solitario, cosa que lo hacia muy terrorífico pero a la vez muy excitante si tienes espíritu de aventura… o de psicópata.

Carlos y James iban por adelante, dirigiendo de alguna forma el camino. El moreno iba aferrado al más alto que caminaba de manera torpe por culpa de Carlos que no le permitía moverse con facilidad.

Detrás venían Kendall y Logan tomados de la mano y ambos temblando caminando lentamente y con la mano que tenían libre la pasaban por delante para detectar algún mueble o algo que les pudiera hacer daño.

Llegaron hasta las puertas del elevador y James presiono el botón para que bajara el transporte.

-Genio, no hay electricidad. Tendremos que usar las escaleras- dijo Logan algo molesto por la falta de lógica de James pero también intentado no reírse por la ignorancia del más alto e intentando no morirse de miedo por la situación en la que estaban, todo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y donde están las escaleras?- dijo James dirigiendo su voz a donde creía que estaba Logan.

-Están del lado contrario al elevador, tienes que caminar derecho para subir al segundo piso hazlo con cuidado- dijo Kendall haciendo que James comenzara a caminar de nuevo pero para las escaleras.

-James- dijo el moreno temblando

-¿Qué ocurre Carlitos?- contesto el mas alto sonando lo más dulce posible para no hacer que el moreno se asustara aun mas o que se enojara por el tono en que le contestaba.

-Tengo mucho miedo- dijo Carlos parecía que empezaría a llorar.

-No tengas miedo, aquí estoy para cuidarte y guiarte a salvo hasta nuestra habitación- contesto James sonando muy valiente.

-Gracias, su señoría- dijo Carlos haciendo referencia al disfraz del mas alto

-Espero que este lobo no me valla a comer- dijo James revolviéndole el cabello a Carlos, sonriendo un poco pero para su mala suerte chocando con algo, golpeándose la pierna para soltar un grito de dolor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Logan algo preocupado al escuchar el ruido que hizo James al golpearse y por su grito de dolor, el pálido estaba a unos pasos de los otros dos chicos junto con Kendall

-James se pego con algo- dijo Carlos muy preocupado

-¿Estas bien James?- dijo Kendall intentando de manera inútil ubicar a sus otros dos amigos.

-Si, aunque me duele un poco… será mejor que sigamos para poder descansar- dijo James que se estaba frotando la pierna intentando controlar el dolor. Empezó a caminar rápidamente, y por lo tanto Carlos, que lo tenia tomado del brazo, estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrado por "la cara por lo que empezaba a correr detrás de él.

-Llegamos a las escaleras chicos- dijo James cuando pudo sentir los escalones con el pie

-¿Chicos?- dijo Carlos preocupado

-Creo que se perdieron, lo mejor será seguir avanzando para poder llegar a casa y esperarlos- dijo James empezando a subir con sumo cuidado las escaleras

-De acuerdo, solo espero que estén bien ¿No será conveniente usar nuestros teléfonos celulares para iluminarnos un poco?- dijo Carlos buscando el aparato electrónico que tenia en su pantalón y deteniéndose en un escalón ocasionando que James también se detuviera.

-¡Eres un genio Carlitos!-dijo James buscando su teléfono celular en la bolsa del pantalón para poder sacarlo y presionar alguna tecla para que les dieran iluminación.

Carlos imito el acto y los chicos se miraron a la cara para luego intentar iluminar los escalones. Los celulares no ayudaban de mucho para iluminar, pero al menos lo hacían y eso era algunos puntos a favor para Carlos y James que estaban sumiendo rápidamente los escalones hasta llegar a su amado segundo piso.

Comenzaron a caminar con sumo cuidado para poder llegar a su apartamento, siguiendo el orden alfabético hasta poder reconocer la J.

-¿Deberíamos esperar a los chicos aquí afuera?- pregunto James a Carlos cuando llegaron al frente de la puerta. El moreno seguía temblando de miedo y al parecer estaba de lo más nervioso.

-No, lo mejor será que entremos para poder dormir, no creo que a los chicos les pase algo y… se tienen el uno al otro para protegerse- dijo Carlos abriendo rápidamente la puerta y entrando a toda velocidad, prácticamente arrastrando a James para que entrara al apartamento.

-Pues ya estamos aquí ¿Nos vamos a dormir?- dijo James aun algo extrañado de que el moreno ya no quisiera estar mas tiempo con el.

-S s si James, hay que dormir de una vez- dijo Carlos caminando con seguridad por su hogar que se sabia de memoria y sin chocar con nada hasta llegar a su habitación compartida con James y entrando sin miedo alguno.

James algo decepcionado porque tendría que dormir cuando aun no quería se dirigió de todos modos para su habitación y entro para poder cambiarse de ropa y dormir tranquilamente.

Cuando entro, Carlos tenía una pequeña lámpara de mano encendida, haciendo que el cuarto se iluminara un poco y haciendo más fácil la visibilidad para los chicos.

-Enserio tienes miedo- dijo James cuando pudo ver al moreno que estaba sentado en su cama cobijado, aun con su disfraz. James cerró la puerta detrás de si para luego recibir una mirada con algo de resentimiento del más pequeño.

-¡Claro que si! Es el día de brujas, mejor dicho ¡Es la noche de brujas! y tal vez los monstruos que viven en la obscuridad quieren venir por mi o por ti o por los chicos…- dijo Carlos empezándose a agitar y diciéndolo todo con un tono paranoico y una cara que no demostraba nada de paz.

-Carlitos, tranquilo- dijo James acercándose al hombre lobo y tomándolo por los hombros para lograr que el pequeño se tranquilizara un poco.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos directamente y se transmitían un montón de emociones. Carlos transmitía miedo, desesperación, necesidad, mientras que James intentaba transmitir paciencia, comprensión y… ¿Amor?

James no se lo pensó dos veces y al estar en esa situación, con poca iluminación, de noche Carlos y el solos en la habitación muy cerca el uno del otro.

Se empezó a acercar su cabeza con la de Carlos hasta sentir la respiración rápida y agitada del moreno. Unió sus labios lentamente ocasionando que el más pequeño dejara de respirara por unos segundos hasta que correspondió el beso con mucha pasión.

-¿Esto es porque tengo miedo?- pregunto Carlos cuando separaron sus labios.

-No, esto es porque me gustas- dijo James tomando con sus manos la cara de Carlitos.

-Oh, eso suena genial- dijo Carlos emocionado.

-¿Enserio? ¿No me odias por amarte?- dijo James algo desconcertado pero también alegre

-¿Crees que hubiera permitido que me besaras, si no sintiera algo por ti?- dijo Carlos intentando marcar un punto muy importante.

-Es cierto Carlitos ¿Desde cuando sientes algo por mi?- pregunto James bajando sus manos, de los hombros del moreno a su cadera, mientras que el bajito posicionaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de James.

-Supongo que tiene tiempo, pero me acabo de dar cuenta con esta noche de brujas- dijo Carlos sonriente- ¿Y tú ya sentías algo por mí? O ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta, como yo?- dijo Carlitos en un tono de extrema curiosidad.

-La verdad… pues… desde que llegamos a Los Ángeles- dijo James con algo de vergüenza

-¡Pero ya vamos a tener cerca de 3 años desde que estamos aquí!- dijo Carlos sorprendido

-No me armaba de valor… por eso tenia múltiples novias, para intentar olvidarte y no pensar que te amaba con todo mí ser… pero es imposible- dijo James acercando de nuevo sus labios con los del más moreno para darse un beso lleno de amor para separarse lentamente y enviarse una mirada de ilusión.

-Que bueno que no te pudiste olvidar de mí- dijo Carlos abrazando a James pero de pronto lo empezó a abrazar con una fuerza mayor cuando su lámpara de mano se apagó, indicando que la batería se había terminado por fin.

-¿Miedo a la obscuridad?- dijo James algo divertido por la fuerza con que lo abrazaba su amado y por la forma en que temblaba lo cual era totalmente contrario y por constante muy divertido para el más alto.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Aquí existen miles de monstruos que tal vez me quieran devorar!- contesto Carlitos muy asustado.

-Carlitos, aquí hay un príncipe que te quiere devorar…- dijo James comenzando a acariciar el cuerpo de Carlos.

-J J James, t t tranquilo- dijo Carlos empezando a disfrutar de las caricias de su amado.

-¿Somos novios ahora?- pregunto James sin dejar de acariciar a el pequeño

-Claro que si- dijo Carlos soltando un pequeño gemido de placer cuando James pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo del moreno.

-¿Para que tranquilizarme? Tenemos derecho a cumplir nuestros deseos… por más sucios y mundanos que sean- dijo "La cara" en un tono muy sensual, cerca de la oreja de Carlitos ocasionando que este se retorciera de placer al sentir la respiración y el aliento de su nuevo novio.

-Pero es muy pronto… no llevamos ni siquiera 10 minutos de conocernos- puntualizo Carlos que estaba muy nervioso por la situación en la que estaba. Con miedo y temblando en la obscuridad, encerrado en su habitación con un James que quería saciar sus deseos en esos momentos, cosa que lo ponía aun mas nervioso ya que nunca habita tenido una novia seria y por lo tanto seria su primera vez.

-Pero llevamos toda una vida de conocernos ¿No es suficiente para ti?- dijo James tirando a Carlos en la cama para luego subir encima del moreno y empezar a acariciar su cuerpo y besar su cuello con muchas ganas pero sobre todo con pasión y deseo pasando luego a los labios mordiéndole el labio inferior ocasionado un gemido de placer.

-James, en serio, tranquilo- dijo Carlos empezándose a sentir drogado por los besos y caricias de James

-¿Por qué tú me dices algo y tu cuerpo me dice algo más?- dijo James levantándose de encima del moreno para luego ponerse a mirar la entrepierna de Carlos que estaba mas dura que una piedra.

-Este… yo… demonios- dijo Carlos resignado

-¿Puedo seguir?- dijo James que comenzaba a quitarle el traje de hombre lobo a Carlitos.

-Esta bien, pero que sea lento- dijo Carlos empezando a reír junto con James

-No te prometo nada, tengo tantas ganas de ti, que no se como actuare- dijo James ocasionando que las risas de Carlos cesaran cuando se sintio casi totalmente desnudo, había quedado solamente en boxers.

-Jamie ¿No te desnudaras?- dijo Carlos algo desilusionado

-Por que no lo haces tú- dijo James recostándose en la cama esperando que Carlos lo empezara a desnudar, cosa que el moreno no dudo por mucho tiempo.

-Este príncipe azul es muy calenturiento- dijo Carlos cuando dejo a su novio en boxers al igual que él.

-Y este lobo es tan inocente que creo que yo seré el que me lo devore- dijo James acercando el cuerpo de Carlos al suyo, quedando el moreno encima de James empezándose a besar lentamente y con mucha pasión.

Carlos comenzó a bajar, ahora dándole entrada a sus deseos, como los que tenía James, para empezar a sentir felicidad y placer.

Llego hasta el boxer del más alto y comenzó a besar el miembro por encima de la ropa recibiendo gemidos de placer en respuesta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Carlitos… hazlo… ya… si lo vas… a hacer!- decía James entre suspiros y algo desesperado porque su novio no lo estaba haciendo muy lento.

-Claro cariño- dijo Carlos enviándole una sonrisa a James dándole a entender que estaba esperando que le diera una señal para poder seguir al siguiente nivel. Carlos bajo lentamente la única prenda que tenia su novio encima para dejar libre el pene de James.

Carlos de manera automática bajo sus labios hasta el miembro de James y comenzó a dar pequeños besos al gran pene de "la cara" ocasionando que el mismo se comenzara a retorcer de placer.

El moreno al ver lo que causaba, decidió meter todo el miembro en su boca para comenzar a subir y bajar lentamente para causar un placer mayor a su Jamie.

-Carlos… lo haces tan rico…- decía James

Carlos separo su boca del pene del más alto para luego mirarlo a los ojos y dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Príncipe, te oíste tan vulgar…- dijo Carlitos para luego lanzar todo su cuerpo en contra del de James para empezarlo a besar de nuevo en los labios.

-Jamie… ¿Me haces el amor?- dijo Carlos con una mirada de cachorro a la que nadie podría decirle que no, pero la cara de James dudo.

-No lo se, me da miedo lastimarte- dijo James muy preocupado dándole un beso rápido a su amado.

-¡James! ¡Ya empezaste con esto ahora lo terminas!- dijo Carlos algo enojado y en un tono de orden.

-Claro cariño… en serio que me deseas- dijo James poniéndose de rodillas en la cama.

Carlos se puso también de rodillas y bajo su única prenda que le quedaba, pero a excepción de James este sé que puso sus manos en la cama, dejando su entrada libre para James.

-¿Listo?- pregunto James algo nervioso acercándose al cuerpo del moreno.

-Cuando quieras… solo ve con cuidado- contesto el mas bajo con algo de temor.

James acerco su miembro a la entrada de Carlos y comenzó a introducirlo poco a poco, mientras que Carlos sin que James se diera cuenta estaba haciendo caras de dolor y ahogando sus gritos lo más que podía, pues el pene de su novio era muy grande.

Luego de que James terminara de introducirse en Carlos espero a que el moreno se empezara a acostumbrar más.

-¿Puedo seguir?- dijo James dudoso.

-Creo que si- dijo Carlos empezando a sentir como James regresaba todo lo que había entrado en el hasta la punta, para dar una estocada algo fuerte causando un grito fuerte de su parte.

-Lo siento, lo siento si quieres aquí me detengo…- empezó James para ser interrumpido por Carlos enseguida.

-Claro que no, se empieza a sentir bien, tú sigue- dijo Carlos muy seguro de si.

James no contesto solo hizo caso a las instrucciones de su novio y comenzó a penetrar de nuevo, solo que esta vez algo más lento y con menos fuerza ocasionando que Carlos empezara a gemir.

-James más fuerte- dijo Carlos

James empezó a penetrar con fuerza, cada vez más y más fuerza. Los chicos estaban disfrutando de esa noche de brujas como no tienen idea, en primer lugar habían tenido una fiesta maravillosa, para luego tener algo de miedo cuando se fue la electricidad, se habían hecho novios y ahora, tenían su primera vez.

-James lo haces también- seguía diciendo Carlos muy satisfecho por el trabajo de "la cara"

-Carlos tu eres tan sensual… y tan apretado- dijo James entre gemidos.

-¿Oye donde estarán Kendall y Logan?- dijo Carlos haciendo que James siguiera penetrando pero con menos intensidad.

-No lo se, pero deben de estar bien- dijo James acariciando la espalda del moreno empezando a embestir con todas sus ganas.

El más alto pronto comenzó a sentir que se aproximaba el final de ese maravilloso y mágico acto que estaban haciendo, por lo que quiso advertirle a su novio que todo terminaría.

-Carlitos, voy a terminar en pocos segundos- dijo James sintiendo como estaba cada vez más cerca el final.

-No te preocupes, lo hiciste muy bien- dijo Carlitos para que James terminara muy satisfecho de si mismo.

Las penetraciones fueron cesando poco a poco hasta que por fin terminaron y James salió por completo de Carlos para terminar rendido acostado en la cama con su amado a su lado llenos de sudor pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso estuvo fenomenal, quiero repetir pronto- dijo Carlos haciendo que James lo mirara algo incrédulo.

-¿En serio te gusto?- pregunto James ocasionado que Carlos se sintiera muy decepcionado.

-Si y mucho ¿A ti no?- dijo con tristeza el moreno.

-No me gusto. Me encanto y ha sido lo mejor que he hecho contigo… por ahora- dijo James riendo seguido de Carlos.

-Te amo- dijo Carlos acercándose de nuevo al cuerpo de James para abrazarlo y recostarse en su torso.

-Yo igual y siempre lo hare- dijo James tomando las cobijas que tenían a sus pies para poder cobijarse y dormir juntos en esa noche donde los monstruos podrían atacar.

* * *

-¡JAMES! ¡CARLOS!- gritaban Kendall y Logan como desesperados en la obscuridad.

-Seguramente ya llegaron al departamento y deben de estar dormidos- dijo Logan que tomaba de la mano a Kendall y caminaba detrás de él.

-Eso espero… ahora preocupémonos por encontrar nosotros la escaleras- dijo Kendall deteniéndose para que Logan lo alcanzara.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Logan por la repentina forma en que el rubio se había detenido

-Creo que en lugar de ir rápido debemos de ir despacio para llegar a las escaleras- dijo Kendall

-Es cierto pero aun así estamos perdidos- dijo Logan haciendo que Kendall soltara un gruñido.

-¿Crees que eso nos ayuda en algo?- dijo Kendall algo molesto

-Claro que no… pero es la verdad- dijo Logan algo indignado.

-Sera mejor que sigamos para poder dormir un poco, deben de ser después de las 2 de la mañana- dijo el rubio con algo de cansancio en su voz, caminando con Logan

-Ya es muy tarde, estoy muy cansado- dijo Logan

-¿Y si buscamos un lugar para poder dormir hasta que amanezca?- dijo Kendall desesperado

-Es lo mejor, espero que encontremos un lugar rápido- dijo Logan que caminaba con Kendall lentamente

-¡¿QUE?!- dijeron los dos chicos cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado de nuevo a la piscina.

-¡Le dimos toda la vuelta a Palm Woods!- dijo Logan frustrado.

-¿Deberíamos descansar en las sillas de allá afuera?- dijo Kendall soltándole la mano a Logan para posar sus manos en los hombros del pálido haciendo que el mismo se ruborizara

-Creo que es lo mejor- dijo Logan caminando para la salida y sentándose en la primera silla que encontró seguido del rubio que se acostó al lado.

-Jamás creí que estuviera toda la noche contigo…- dijo Kendall

-¿Eh?- dijo Logan poniéndose de pie acercándose a Kendall.

-Em… nada- dijo Kendall.

-¿Escuche que quieras pasar una noche conmigo?- dijo Logan extrañado- ¿Qué no dormimos en la misma habitación?- agrego el pálido

-Si… pero no juntos de la manera en que yo quiero- dijo Kendall poniéndose de pie para acercarse a Logan y tomarle las manos.

-¿De que hablas Kendall?- dijo Logan muy nervioso por el contacto que tenia con el rubio y porque estaban acercando sus rostros como unos imanes.

-Me refiero a esto- dijo Kendall terminando de cerrar el pequeño espacio que había entra ambos con un beso lleno de amo y ternura.

-¿Entonces te refieres a…- dijo Logan

-¿No entendiste?- dijo Kendall bajando la mirada triste.

-Claro que si, pero quiero que tu me lo digas- dijo Logan subiendo el rostro de Kendall para que se miraran a los ojos.

-Te amo- dijo el rubio en un susurro muy bajo que solo Logan pudo oír.

-Yo también te amo Kenny- dijo Logan con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando?- pregunto un curioso Kendall.

-La verdad no recuerdo con exactitud el día… pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo- dijo Logan con una sonrisa enorme que demostraba que decía la verdad.

-Eso es bueno, yo te comencé a amar desde aquella noche de brujas en la que teníamos 10 años y me consolaste.

* * *

_**Recuerdo: La noche de brujas hace 8 años**_

Eran las 8 de la noche en Minnesota y como todos los años la mayoría de los niños estaban afuera con disfraces muy espeluznantes (aunque otros no lo eran tanto) pidiendo dulces de casa en casa como cada año.

Pero cuatro niños de 10 años que se encontraban en la casa de un rubio no se decidían por que actividad hacer.

-¡Quiero ir a pedir dulces!- dijo un pequeño niño moreno.

-¡Yo también quiero ir como Carlitos!- decía un joven de gran altura a pesar de su corta edad.

-Pero eso es de niños pequeños…- dijo un joven pálido.

-Además es mejor quedarse en casa para ver películas de miedo…- dijo un niño rubio.

-¡Ustedes se creen muy maduros!- dijo Carlos algo enojado.

-¡Se han vuelto amargados!- lo secundo James

-¡Claro que no! ¡Pero es mas emocionante ver una película que pedir dulces que te dejaran con las muelas picadas!- dijo Logan

-¿Entonces no vendrán a pedir dulces con nosotros?- pregunto James muy serio.

-¿Ustedes no se quedaran a ver una película con nosotros?- contesto Kendall.

-Vámonos Carlitos, nosotros si queremos diversión- dijo James para darse la vuelta junto con Carlos sin decirle un adiós a sus amigos, simplemente saliendo para poder preparase con su disfraz y pedir dulces en la obscuridad de la noche.

-¿Qué película quieres ver, Logie?- dijo Kendall haciendo caso omiso de que dos de sus mejores amigos habían salido muy enojados.

-Creo que… a nightmare on Elm street es de mucho miedo- dijo Logan muy emocionado por la idea de ver algo de miedo.

-De acuerdo, deja la busco entre mis películas- dijo Kendall muy espantado con la idea de ver la película, pues no quería ver algo de miedo simplemente desde hace un tiempo quería pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con Logan.

Kendall camino seguido de Logan para la sala que tenia el rubio en su casa, en donde había una gran pantalla de plasma en donde podrían ver la película mejor y seria mayor el impacto que les causaría.

Logan se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba enfrente de la televisión y se quedo viendo como Kendall buscaba en el mueble que estaba debajo de la T.V la película deseada.

-La encontré- dijo Kendall mostrando la caja con la portada de la película.

-¡Ponla ya!- dijo Logan muy emocionado.

-Haz un poco de palomitas…- dijo Kendall para que Logan sin contestar se dirigiera a la cocina y preparara las palomitas en el horno de microondas.

Kendall tomo el control del DVD y la Televisión para poder manejar todos los aparatos para poder causar mayor temor.

El rubio comenzó a temblar antes de si quiera poner el disco en la entrada del aparato, en serio tenia mucho miedo, pero estaría con Logan al menos.

Metió el disco en la ranura para que el aparato lo pudiera analizar y camino a sentarse en el sillón donde Logan había estado sentado unos segundos atrás, esperando a que llegara su amigo con las palomitas para poner a reproducir la película.

Logan llego con un plato lleno de palomitas y lo puso en una mesita de centro que estaba enfrente de ellos y se sentó junto con Kendall.

-¡Ponle iniciar! ¡Ya la quiero ver!- dijo el pálido con alegría.

Kendall se limito a obedecer y espero a que la película no fuera lo suficientemente aterradora como para hacerlo llorar, se equivoco.

La película había terminado y Logan estaba con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

-¡Estuvo genial! ¿O no Kendall?- dijo el pálido - ¿Kendall?- siguió el chico genio

-¿Si?- dijo Kendall que estaba sumido en el sillón muy tenso.

-¿Tienes miedo verdad?- dijo Logan sintiéndose culpable por haber obligado a Kendall a ver la película con el

-¿Yo? ¿Aterrado por una película? ¡Claro que no!- dijo el rubio acomodándose en el sillón.

-De acuerdo… ¡KENDALL!- grito Logan haciendo que el rubio gritara de miedo y se tirara al suelo para empezar a llorar sin detenerse.

-Kenny ¿Estas bien?- dijo Logan bajando al suelo para tomar a Kendall sentándolo junto a el para poder abrazarlo.

-No Logie, estoy muy asustado- dijo Kendall entre sollozos

-Lo lamento Kendall, no quería asustarte con esa película… todo fue mi culpa- dijo Logan tristemente pero abrazando al rubio con mas fuerza pero con mucho cariño.

-No es cierto Logie… yo no te dije que me daba mucho miedo ver la película… fue mi culpa- contesto el rubio intentando dejar de llorar.

-Mira Kenny, fue culpa de los dos ¿De acuerdo? ¿Quieres que me quede hoy contigo a dormir para que no tengas miedo?- dijo Logan secándole a Kendall las ultimas lagrimas que tenia en los ojos.

-Si, por favor- dijo Kendall abrazando a Logan.

-Te prometo que no te pasara nada malo- dijo Logan dedicándole una sonrisa a Kendall que ocasiono que al rubio se le olvidara el motivo por el cual tenia miedo.

-Gracias Logie- dijo Kendall recostándose en el cuerpo de Kendall recibiendo un abrazo muy reconfortante.

**Fin del recuerdo**

* * *

-Entonces por eso viste la película conmigo… ¡Querías que pasáramos más tiempo juntos!- dijo Logan

-Es la verdad, pero por tu culpa tengo un trauma que difícilmente se me quite con el tiempo- dijo Kendall intentando hacer culpable a Logan.

-Pero te estuve consolando por semanas ¡Prácticamente me mude más de dos meses a tu casa!- dijo Logan

-Tienes razón, creo que aun tengo miedo- dijo Kendall acercando su rostro con el de Logan.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?- dijo Logan muy sensualmente.

-Creo que esto me ayudara un poco- dijo Kendall dándole otro beso a Logan, pero esta vez algo mas duradero y con más pasión y amor.

-Eres un mentiroso- dijo Logan alejándose de Kendall para acostarse en una de las sillas, estaba muy cansado.

-Claro que no, pero tengo mucho sueño- dijo Kendall también recostándose en una de las sillas.

Pero de pronto, cuando Kendall se comenzaba a quedar dormido, le paso una idea algo loca pero que le gustaba mucho. Se puso de pie y se subió literalmente al cuerpo de Logan ocasionando que este se alterara al ya estar dormido.

-¿Kendall? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Logan intentándose despertar

-Me siento mal doctor- dijo Kendall haciendo referencia al disfraz de su amado.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?- dijo Logan confundido

-Creo que tengo algo de… calentura por mi doctor- dijo Kendall comenzando a acariciar el cuerpo de Logan.

-¿Eh?- dijo Logan muy nervioso

-Mi doctor hace que me ponga caliente y solo él me puede quitar esta calentura- dijo Kendall empezando a desvestir a Logan sin que este mismo lo evitara.

-¿En serio lo quieres hacer aquí?- dijo Logan indeciso

-Por supuesto que si, no hay luz es la noche de brujas, todos están dormidos y nos acabamos de declarar nuestro amor ¿No se te hace romántico?- dijo Kendall

-La verdad, se me hace cínico y un poco estúpido… ¡Alguien nos puede descubrir!- dijo Logan con un tono pesimista

-Pero Logie, ya solamente estas en ropa interior ¿Qué te preocupa?- dijo Kendall haciendo que Logan mirara su cuerpo

-Eres un… genio- dijo Logan empezando a desvestir también a Kendall.

-Gracias, pero hazlo rápido, ya casi amanece- dijo Kendall haciendo que Logan lo desvistiera con mucha rapidez, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

-Wow Kendall tienes un cuerpo hermoso- dijo Logan apreciando el cuerpo de Kendall que estaba de pie delante de él.

-Tu no te quedas atrás Logie- dijo Kendall tomando a Logan de las manos y para ponerlo de pie frente a él. Kendall lo miro con mucha ternura y le dio un beso con ese mismo sentimiento para luego comenzar a bajar lentamente por el cuerpo pálido de Logan que era iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Llego al elástico de la ropa interior de Logan y lo bajo con mucha rapidez liberando el pene del genio que estaba totalmente erecto y sin pensarlo lo metió a su boca ocasionando que Logan diera un gemido de placer.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo Kendall entre pequeñas risas pero sin dejar de succionar

-Como no me podría gustaaar- dijo Logan alargando la ultima palabra por el placer que recibía de Kendall

Kendall siguió un buen rato así, con el pene de Logan entrando y saliendo de su garganta y no le importaba estar en esa situación, le gustaba y mucho

-Kenny ¿Por qué no mejor me haces el amor?- dijo Logan haciendo que Kendall abriera los ojos como platos y se pusiera de pie

-¿Tan rápido?- dijo Kendall algo sorprendido

-Claro, hazme tuyo- dijo Logan acostándose mirando al cielo en una silla, para poder verse las caras mientras hacían el amor.

Kendall se acercó a Logan y le dedico una sonrisa y levanto las piernas del pequeño para recargarlas en sus hombros dejando su pene muy cerca de la entrada de Logan.

-Lo hare con mucho cuidado- dijo Kendall recibiendo con la mirada una aprobación, comenzando a penetrar a el pálido

Logan comenzaba a hacer algunos gestos, pero intentaba no gritar para no preocupar a Kenny que estaba metiendo centímetro a centímetro de su pene con mucha lentitud para no causarle mucho dolor a su amado Logie. Cuando por fin estuvo todo el miembro dentro de Logan, el rubio comenzó a besar a Logan, en lo que se acostumbraba a tener ese invasor en su cuerpo.

Logan separo sus labios dándole a entender a Kendall que estaba listo para seguir con su acto amoroso

Kendall comenzó con la penetración, regresando su pene lentamente hasta que estuvo casi afuera para luego volver a empujar y así comenzó el rubio

-Mas rápido Kenny ¡Con fuerza!- dijo Logan desesperado por la lentitud de Kendall

Kendall solamente le envió una sonrisa Logie para luego empezar a empujar con más fuerza.

-Lo haces tan fuerte, se siente tan bien cuando empujas- dijo Logan haciendo que Kendall se ruborizara por el tipo de cumplido que estaba recibiendo.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo articular Kendall para luego seguir empujando con mucha fuerza.

Seguía penetrando en distintas velocidades, ocasionando también múltiples gemidos de ambos sabiendo y dándose a entender con todos y cada uno de ellos que lo estaban disfrutando de igual manera.

-Kenny lo haces tan bien- dijo Logan, al parecer le gustaba ocasionando que hablara mucho durante su acto amoroso.

-Logie ¿En serio te gusta?- dijo Kendall cuando sentía que casi iba a terminar

-Por supuesto que si… es lo mejor que me han hecho- dijo Logan

-Pues siento decepcionarte, pero ya casi termino- dijo Kendall con algo de culpa en su voz

-¿Decepcionarme? No me podría decepcionar de que lo hagas tan bien- dijo Logan haciendo que Kendall se sonrojara de nuevo.

-Te amo Logie- dijo Kendall empezando sintiendo ahora el placer que indicaba que todo se había acabado

-Yo igual Kenny- dijo Logan mirándolo con amor y sintiendo un calor lo comenzaba a inundar dentro de su ser, que no podría se otra cosa mas que la esencia de Kendall.

Kendall comenzó a salir de Logan y bajo las piernas del pequeño para luego dejar caer su cuerpo enzima del mismo

-No estuvo nada mal- dijo Logan de nuevo

-Me quedo claro algo… o te gusto mucho como lo hice o te gusta mucho el sexo- dijo Kendall riendo

-Ah creo que ambas, pero tu me hiciste el amor, no solo sexo- dijo Logan abrazando a Kendall

-Tienes razón, pero será mejor que nos vistamos rápido, ya se esta comenzando a iluminar- dijo Kendall buscando su ropa junto con Logan

Se vistieron rápidamente y luego comenzaron a caminar para el hotel, donde ya se podía visualizar todo y se podía ver que había múltiples muebles fuera de su lugar, tirados o hasta jarrones rotos por el accidente eléctrico de la noche anterior.

Llegaron a las escaleras que habían buscado hacia unas horas sin resultado alguno para luego llegar al segundo piso y caminar por el pasillo que los llevaría al 2J

Entraron intentando no hacer mucho ruido pues seguramente todos en casa estarían dormidos, descansando. Entraron a su habitación y sin quitarse su disfraz se dejaron caer en una de las camas, juntos para quedarse dormidos de inmediato, pero no sin olvidar que ese Halloween seria muy difícil de olvidar.

* * *

¿Les gusto? Yo lo adore, espero que ustedes también, dejen su Review y si les gusto esto, seguramente les gustaran mis otras historias, léanlas y déjenme su Review, que hace que los lectores nos sintamos también

Por otra parte, le quiero hacer algo de promoción a mi amiga ya mencionada en los comentarios de arriba Just Kogan ¡Lean sus historias! ¡Son simplemente maravillosas!

Gracias por leer, es maravilloso saber que cientos de personas leen tus historias, pero es mejor saber que te dejan un review y leerlo o que te marcan como favorito :D

Sin otra cosa que decirles se despide de ustedes su amigo

_**RusherloveKogan**_


End file.
